Technology has been disclosed in which a portable terminal apparatus for wirelessly communicating with a measurement device such as a blood sugar meter or a manometer sends data acquired from the measurement device through a network to a data processing apparatus at a medical facility or the like (see Patent Document 1, for example).
A wireless communication system used between a measurement device such as this (hereinafter referred to as a base) and a portable terminal apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a handset) have been disclosed in which a handset on the receiving side performs intermittent reception (see Patent Document 2, for example). Wireless communication between a base and a handset in a conventional wireless communication system will be described through reference to FIG. 12.
The base continuously sends a call signal for communicating with the handset for a specific call time T1. The handset performs intermittent reception at a specific call check interval T4, in which reception of a call signal from the base is awaited for a call check time T3. If a call signal is received from the base, the handset checks for errors in the received data, and if there are no errors in the received data, a response completion signal is sent to the base at a response check time T2 of the base. On the other hand, if there is an error in the received data (100 in FIG. 12), the handset does not send a response completion signal to the base. In this case, the base provides T1 again after T2, and continuously sends a call signal. The handset receives the call signal again and checks for errors at the call check time T3 corresponding to this call time T1. As long as there is an error in the received data, the handset repeats this operation, and if the received data is OK (101 in FIG. 12), sends a response completion signal to the base.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2002-251461 (published on Sep. 6, 2002)
Patent Document: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-109978 (published on Apr. 20, 2001)